The Reason I Hate Highschool
by KuRaI.GeNkAkU
Summary: Pre: Think sexy thoughts...of Lenalee...I MEAN...KANDA , Oh isn't highschool just lovely? The most memorable days in your life... Well everything starts when Allen enters a new highschool! R&R Chapter 3, AllenXLena and other pairings!
1. Chapter 1: New and Clueless

**Disclaimer – D.Gray-Man's rightful owner is Katsura Hoshino, this is just a mere fanfic!**

Heyo minna!

Are you wondering why I haven't been active for a year? ... coz I'm a lazy bum.. sorry...

I've decided on a D.Gray-Man fanfic, and my very first. Of all respect sorry about the extreme give-up-ness on Naruto fanfics xPP , I'll try and update when my ideas regrow!

Highschool fanfic, If any of the ideas seem the same it is PURELY a coincidence! 

**Warning: MAY contain OoCness, mild violence and swearing YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

**Copyright .KuRaI.GeNkAkU. READ AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED! Constructive criticism accepted gratefully **

* * *

_La de da, my first day_

The footsteps of a skipping lad could be heard from the other end of them hallway.

White hair.

Grey eyes.

Red thingimabobby markings on his left eye.

And a secret.

"Are you gonna shuddup or get sliced" Kanda glared.

"What's wrong with calling you Yuu?" Lavi asked, "Besides.. Kanda reminds me of a Panda, and I think you kinda look like a cow"

Kanda lifted his sword which was actually against the rules be taken to school... but after several tries of confiscating it, the principle gave up and specially allowed only him to bring something as dangerous as a weapon.

"Shut up eyepatch" He glared and sliced the table in half, just almost chopping Lavi's arm off...

"Yuu, stop destroying school property" Lavi scurried back a mile.

"Call me that one more ti--"

Door bursts open.

"Uhh... Hi?" A big friendly smile spread across the kind, cute face of the white haired lad.

Awkward silence.

"KYAAAAHHHH HE'S SO CUTE" A burst of girls squealed.

"He's GORGEOUS!" Lou Fa followed.

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaimed.

"It's a boy you fool" Kanda commented.

"What?...gross" 

"SIT DOWN YOU TWERPS!" A beautiful woman stood in front of them grinning.

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaimed once again with hearts senselessly appearing.

"That's Fou-sensei you fool" Kanda commented again.

The drop-dead-gorgeous woman pulls off what seemed to be mask and wig, there stood an odd looking girl that looked no older than the students.

"Have you all done your homework?" She grinned and held up a cane, "Coz I'm not letting you go if you haven't"

"Sensei, you call 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups a day HOMEWORK?" A raven haired boy groaned.

"Hey, don't talk back at me" Fou smirked slamming the cane hard in front of his desk, "A teacher has their ways"

"Uhh...?" The white haired boy stood there blankly.

"You, get over here"

He obediently came over.

"Don't just stand there, introduce yourself"

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you, I'll be joining everyone from today" He smiled again... causing a Mexican wave of girls to sigh.

"And here I thought you were the pretty boy Yuu" Lavi chuckled.

"Shut up eyepatch" Kanda death glared in reply. _That was MY role... and to think it took me 2 years to get my hair this long..._

"Hm, lucky you can sit beside the window at the very corner. Lenalee, look after him for me will you?" Fou pointed behind Lenalee whom was smiling.

The boys glared at him..with obvious raging jealously, "Grr... lucky bastard!"

"Quit degrading the class you twerps!" Fou slammed the cane on her desk once more, "Now as I was saying..."

- - - - - - - - -

"I see... boobs" 

"Wake up Lavi!" Sachiko waved her arms around his face, "Class is over"

"Where's Yuu?"

"He left just then, better hurry up before the cafetaria gets crowded!" 

Just as she was about to skip off merrily to the all-famous cafeteria with Jerry's high-class restaurant-like food, Allen and Lenalee appeared before them.

"And this is Lavi"

"Nice to meet you" Allen offered his hand.

Lavi shook it, "Same here. So, do you like Lenalee?"

How straightforward...

Allen flushed, "W-What?"

"Lavi, what sort of question is that?" 

"oi oi, Cafeteria is filling" Sachiko sighed.

"Cafeteria?" Allen's eyes gleamed...

"Yeah the cafeteria food is always first-class coz Jerry cooks everything of course"

Within that second Allen was gone.

"That was fast..."

From the very end at the cafeteria...complaints could be heard "OI NEW GUY STOP EATING EVERYTHING!"

- - - - - - - -

"And so that's how Bill Gates became rich" Reever closed his book.

"I don't get it... so you're saying he took his pants off and threatened to shoot everyone in the bank with his--" 

"Class dismissed, get out" 

"Walker-san!" Lou Fa skipped towards Allen merrily, "Hiii, I'm Lou Fa--"

"Hey beansprout" Kanda glared.

"It's Allen" 

"You ate all the soba, and I'm not happy" He stuck grabbed on the handle of his sword.

"I'm sorry, didn't realise. Kanda-san right?" Allen offered his hand.

"I'm not shaking a beansprout's hand" Kanda replied sharply.

Allen flinched, "It's Allen"

"I prefer beansprout" 

There was a moment of electricity and fire burning in there eyes.

"Allen-kun, schools over wanna join us?" Lenalee smiled.

"After school Yuu, Lenalee-chan and I hang around the library for free food" Lavi adjusted his bandana.

"Don't call me that eyepatch"

"So Yuu is his first name?" Allen smirked.

"Shut up beansprout, I'll slice all of you" 

"Even Lenalee?"

"Except for he-- shut up eyepatch!" Kanda's swung his sword towards Lavi, who merely dodged by an inch.

- - - - - - - - 

"Oi, Panda" 

"Don't call me that" 

A kick was aimed at Lavi's face.

Bookman glanced at Allen.

"This is Allen, he just came in today" 

Bookman examined him awhile, "Youngsters these days with there tattoo's"

"Eh?" Allen blinked.

Everyone glared at the mark on his face.

"Yeah Allen what is that...?" Lavi poked his eye.

"OW, what was that for?"

"I bet it's a curse that'll curse you to be a beansprout for the rest of your life" Kanda smirked.

"What was that..." Allen glared. _Don't you insult me she-man..._

"Allen-kun you didn't answer the question..." Lenalee examined it.

He blushed.

"I betcha every morning you draw it on with a red marker haha!" Lavi joked.

No comment.

"Are you serious...?" Lavi sweatdropped.

"It's a habit" 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA breathes HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH..." 

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview: **

Touch.

"OMGAWSH YOU MADE ME PREGNANT!"

**R&R Review Please xPP**

KG


	2. Chapter 2: Touching Education

**Disclaimer – D.Gray-Man's rightful owner is Katsura Hoshino, this is just a mere fanfic!**

Heyo minna!

I'm back from a long easter weekend holiday keke. LenaleeXAllen pairing really is oh so touching.

I realised I got quite some favourites/Alert adding from different people, but... only 4 reviewed? Please Review if you read this story! Or else there'd be no point in writing more chapters... :(

**Warning: MAY contain OoCness, mild violence and swearing YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

**Copyright .KuRaI.GeNkAkU. READ AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED! Constructive criticism accepted gratefully x**

* * *

"Allen-kun" Lenalee called, and everytime she did call for him or mention his name, it made Allen shudder from her kind, sweet voice.

"Lenalee" He turned around, looking directly at her.

"Your fly is undone"

Flush.

Smart, for a guy to have his fly undone in front of a girl WHOM is exceptionally popular in the school AND extremely attractive AND his very first friend.

"Don't look..." He turned around fixing it...

"Hey idiot student turn around, answer this question if you don't wanna pay attention to my extremely interesting long lectures" Mr.Cross Marian snapped, smoking a cigarette in Allen's face. Are cigarettes even allowed in classrooms...

"-cough- -cough- 7y(4-6x)+y(12x-a)-(16a+5) ..." He...impressively replied.

"Detention 5 minutes for cheating" Mr.Cross Marian wrote Allen's name in big black letters on the whiteboard.

"E-Eh!? But I didn't chea--"

"Detention 10 minutes for talking back at me"

"This is unfair se--!!"

"Detention 15 minutes for yelling at me"

"..." Silence.

"Detention 20 minutes for not yelling at me" Marian blew another breathe of smoke in Allen's face.

Twitch. _He's clearly picking on me..._

"Sensei he didn't do anything wrong though..." Lenalee defended with her sweet, cute innocent look.

"Yeah that's just too crue--!!" Lavi joined in.

"Detention 20 minutes for you three"

"What, why am I included!?" Kanda snapped.

"Because you just are" Marian smirked.

"Che, I'm not staying for something I didn't do" Kanda glared.

The class gasped... NO ONE rebels THE Cross Marian, the akuma teacher of Exorcist high (A/N: yes yes...I couldn't think of any other name). If anyone did, they usually ended up being brutally tortured by his famous 'debts' being left for students to pay.

"Oh is that so?" Marian tapped his cigarette against the table. _Don't you insult me._

xxxxxxxx

"Yuu chickened out...?"

"Shut up eyepatch" Kanda sat there impatiently and pissed.

There, sitting in the classroom, bored out of their minds, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda.

"Sensei..." Lenalee asked with her cutest expression, "Could we please...leave a little earlier"

"I'm afraid I can't do tha--" Marian was cut off when her innocence and purity just shun into his eyes, "...I'll cut 5 minutes"

What power...

Allen was utmost blushing like a tomato.

"-nudge- You falling for her yet? -nudge- -nudge-" Lavi grinned.

"Hey you, eyepatch shut up" Marian glared.

"What... why is sensei calling me eyepatch now...?"

Marian ignored him and started scribbling big letting on the whiteboard reading 'SEX EDUCATION FOR DUMMIES'.

They squinted at the words.

"From today and every other day, you'll all be here on this topic" He sipped his alcohol.

"Why...?" They asked in unison.

"Because I feel like it" Marian answered letting out a sigh after his sip.

"Che, and what right do you have to keep us in for something as stupid as that" Kanda held his sword up, drawing it out halfway.

"Your principal"

"Eh!? Nii-san!?" Lenalee gasped, oh yes she was the sister... yes I know... SISTER to the principal of the whacky school, a braniac he was, and managed to get 100 in his UAI and finish all teaching courses within a year.

Lavi shuddered, "Komui..."

Kanda had veins popping out of his head.

"T-The principal sounds scary...?" Allen stuttered.

"Shut up the lot of you" Marian slammed the table, "Want me to increase the time?"

They remained silent.

"Back to this..." He scribbled another few letters on the whiteboard that read.

Points about your Sex Life.

Sex doesn't necessarily mean intercourse, it can just mean touching someone.

Kanda twitched at the sound of that word.

"So I'm doing 'that' even with one touch?" Lavi asked. _I've touched...alot of people..._

Touch.

"OMG YOU MADE ME PREGNANT!" He exclaimed at Marian.

"There's no where for a fetus to born or come out idiot eyepatch boy..."

While the three were having their little feud...

"Sumimasen Lenalee..." Allen sweatdropped watching the sour face, eyepatch and screwed up teacher, "For dragging you into this detention..."

"It's okay, this happens a lot anyway, does it bother you Allen-kun?" She smiled.

"No... not one tiny bit..." He mumbled...

"Although, I think it's rather nice being in the same room as you..."

"W-W-What...?"

"And what are you two lovebirds talking about HMM?" Marian glared a them...although it seemed more like he was glaring at Allen.

"Sensei it's passed 20 minutes already..." Allen muttered.

"Really, that's great, get out of my classroom"

xxxxxxxx

"Well, I'm leaving. Got a shift tonight" Lavi smiled, running off.

"Because of YOU beansprout, I have to attend these stupid pathetic lessons"

"So your saying I'M the reason you got in trouble when I'm pretty sure your girly face attracted that akuma" Allen's...dark side snapped.

"I should just slice you right now beansprout"

"It's Allen"

There was a dark aura surrounding them...

"C-come on you two it's nobodies fault...I think it's my fault for talking back at sensei anyway..." Her innocent aura overtook the dark aura...

"N-No..." Allen flushed. _Too cute..._

"Che, I don't wish to stay with the beansprout..." Kanda walked off with his sour face. _Better go before her power overtakes me..._

"It's ALLEN" Allen twitched.

Now it was just the two.

"LENALEE!" Komui came charging towards her.

"Nii-san...?"

"Look what I got for you!" He held up a black wig with really long hair, "Now you can have you're beautiful long hair back!"

Kick.

"Nii-san you're embarrassing me...I don't need a wig" Lenalee frowned.

"But your long hair was so beau-- " He examined Allen, "Lenalee..."

She looked at her not-safe brother.

"N-Nice to meet you principal Komui..." Allen stuttered.

"Allen...Walker" Komui tapped his glasses, "Lenalee...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND, I HAVN'T EVEN CHECKE DON HIM YET!!"

He grabbed Allen and glared at him.

At that moment a giant robotic machine barged in damaging the school.

"Prepare yourself Allen Walker WAHAHAHAHA Komurin IV Eliminate him!!"

Oh dear...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Preview: **

"t-tits okay...I mean ITS okay!!"

**R&R Review Please x **

KG


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Feelings

**Disclaimer – D.Gray-Man's rightful owner is Katsura Hoshino, this is just a mere fanfic!**

Heyo minna!

Ahhh aren't LenaleeXAllen moments sweet... I'm in the mood for fluff... D.Gray-Man really is full of LenaleeXAllen these days.

_I'm STILL getting a lot of people that add the story on FAVOURITES and ALERT but they don't review!! It's getting annoying ..._

**Warning: MAY contain OoCness, mild violence and swearing YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

**Copyright .KuRaI.GeNkAkU. READ AND REVIEWS APPRECIATED! Constructive criticism accepted gratefully x Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry about yesterday Allen-kun..." Lenalee apologised, innocently.

"It's not your fault" Allen chuckled.

"No really my brother can be a little sens--"

"LENALEE-SAN!" A strange looking boy with blonde unkept hair, white buttoned shirt with a pocket, black pants and black tie...well the school uniform, oh the girls uniform I'll mention quick, white buttoned shirt with a pocket, blue skirt which can be mid-thigh or longer, knee-high black OR white socks, black sole shoes and a dark blue tie. Bit late...

"Ohayo Bak-san. What is it?"

"I'VE LOVED YOU FOR YEARS ALREADY!" He yelled, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?"

An impure thought entered Allen's mind as he blushed slightly. _She's really... popular._

"Bak-san..." Lenalee smiled weakly, "I uhh-- are those hives appearing on your face??"

Allen blinked, watching red rashes appear on his face. _He must be really nervous..._

"NO NO NO, they're just allergies!" He clenched his fist and looked down, "You don't have to answer me now, but I'll be waiting for you everyday at the rooftop once you're ready to reply me!"

With that, he dashed off into the distance.

Silence.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings..." Lenalee glanced at Allen with depressed, worried eyes. The cuteness kinda blinded him. "Ahh, sorry Allen-kun. At times like these I don't know what to say"

"t-tits okay...I mean ITS okay!!" He stuttered, "By the way..."

"Hm?"

"Why'd Komui-san get you a wig..." He sweatdropped.

"I can answer that." Lavi buttt in.

"AHH!" They yelled in unison.

"While Lenalee-chan was innocently doing her work like the good girl she is..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Yuu-chan, what's the answer to this question?" Lavi asked._

"_Shut up, I'll slice you" Kanda replied coldly._

"_But you haven't told me the answer yet" _

"_I said shut up rabbit brat or I'll slice you"_

"_Ehh Yuu why the sour mood. Well...more sour that usual" Lavi asked, leaning on Kanda's table._

"_Kanda, is something wrong?" Lenalee, sitting on the table in front of Lavi turned around._

"_Nothing..."_

"_Did you get dumped or something?" Lavi smirked._

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" Kanda drew out his sword and slashed across what he thought was Lavi's head._

"_OI, YOU BRATS, QUIET!" Marian yelled._

_Awkward silence._

"_..." Kanda blinked._

"_L-Lenalee...chan" Lavi blinked twice._

_The class gasped and blinked thrice. _

"_My hair..." Lenalee looked below her chair, where her long black silky hair lay._

_**End of flashback**_

"Are you implying it was MY fault" Kanda growled, entering the room.

"It's not anyones fault. Long hair gets annoying anyway" Lenalee smiled.

"Was it you who brought this up beansprout?" Kanda glared at Allen.

"No shit. When she saw your girly long hair she thought of it, and it's Allen by the way." Allen snapped back.

Yikes.

Akuma appeared behind them both...

"E-Eh you guys..." Lavi stuttered.

"Shut up or I'll slice you" They growled, glaring at poor Lavi.

"Get to your seats you brats" Fou frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lenalee..."

"What is it?" She turned around just to see the cute, forlorn face staring out the window. It was a good choice to make him sit next to the window if you wanted to see more sexy, irresistable Allen.

Blush.

"I'd love to see you with long hair" He replied, still staring out the window, with his hand resting under his right cheek.

Flush.

"W-Why's that?" She asked. She could feel the burning sensation boil up faster.

"Because, as beautiful as you are now. With long hair, I bet I'd fall for you even more" He let out a slight grin.

"A-Allen-kun what are you saying...?" She stammered.

"That you're beautiful" This time he smirked.

"_HEY!"_

"What...?"

"_LENALEE!"_

"Huh...?"

"LENALEE LEE STOP DAYDREAMING!" Fou yelled.

The class gasped.

THE Lenalee is daydreaming, the beautiful, smart, goody-goody.

"S-Sorry sensei..." She apologised. _What was I thinking._

"Lenalee is something wrong?" Allen asked form behind, which made her shudder.

"N-Nothing..." She blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lenalee-chan are you sure you're okay?" Allen asked.

"I-I'm fine..." She forced a smile, which turned out to be a nervous smile.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Lavi asked, placing his hand over her forehead, "Oh my gosh it burns!"

Well...she is blushing madly.

"Maybe I should take you to the sickbay?"

"N-No don't!" She objected. _What's wrong with me?_

"You're going and that's final. Kanda tell sensei we've gone to the sickbay." Lavi held her hand tightly and dragged her along the hallway.

"Lavi I'm really okay!"

"No you're not, you're burning" He replied in a distressed tone, "You're my friend, I should be worrying"

She sighed. _Thanks Lavi..._

_**Sickbay**_

"EH!? What you want!?" The Nurse growled.

"S-She's got a fever" He replied bravely...despite the fact the nurse looked like an intimidating man.

"It's not serious" Lenalee smiled.

"YOUR GONNA DIE LENALEE!!"

"I'm not dying!!"

"IT'S BAD TO DIE AS A VIRGIN!!"

"LAVI!!"

"Get out you" The nurse pulled him by the ear, shoved him out and slammed the door shut.

Sorry for boring chapter!

**Chapter 4 Preview: **

_Think sexy thoughts...of Lenalee...I MEAN...KANDA_

**Read & Review Please x **

KG


End file.
